Platyborg
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: "You are absolutely perfect…in every possible way…BUT since I made you…I must also name you…let's see…I can't call you Perry the Platypus anymore, your more machine than platypus anyways…I must name you…but what?" How exactly did Platyborg get his name?


**Authors Note: My 2****nd**** one-shot today, can someone say WOOT? I am on fire! Ssssst! …That was supposed to be a sizzling noise…I'm an idiot…**

Platyborg:

Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension just finished making his cyborg. He was perfect. The cyborg was powerful and strong and it would never disobey him. The new dictator was pleased by his work and began to admire it.

"I must say" The new dictator circled his creation, admiring his handy work "I have really outdone myself, _you _are absolutely perfect…in every possible way…BUT since I made you…I must also name you…let's see…I can't call you Perry the Platypus anymore, your more machine than platypus anyways…I must name you…but what?"

The cyborg just stared obediently at his master. He didn't understand what his master was talking about, what was a platypus? Was that what he was? No…he was a cyborg.

The cyborg chattered to get his masters attention.

"Grrgr"

Doofenshmirtz was immediately drawn out of his thoughts when he felt a tugging on his black clothes. He looked down to see the little cyborg staring up at him questioningly, before mustering a small smile. The scientist smiled back.

They continued to smile at each other for a little while longer, until the dictator grew sick of it and smacked the smile right off the cyborgs face.

The cyborg rubbed his cheek and frowned.

The scientist then walked out of the lab, leaving a very confused cyborg behind.

…

Soon days turned into weeks and the cyborg didn't have a name, although the cyborg thought he did, his master had taken to calling him just 'Cyborg'. The cyborg known as Cyborg didn't mind this name. It's what he was after all. He didn't understand why his master was so bothered about a name, it wasn't that important…was it?

…

Doofenshmirtz stood angry in his office.

"CYBORG! Get in here!" He demanded.

The cyborg was there not even a second later, awaiting instructions from his master, but they never came, his master was just staring at him…it was getting awkward, so he chattered.

"Perryborg"

The cyborg raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Nope…that doesn't sound right…I'm sure I'll think of something, your dismissed" Then the dictator walked off.

Leaving the cyborg confused as ever.

….

The cyborg sighed, his master called him for a meeting, now normally their meetings would be about the Normbots or battle tactics or upgrades, but now he was forced to sit while his master listed names for him.

They went through like 50 names already, each one more unfitting than the next. They all either made no sense at all, didn't fit, or were too long, and sometimes all three. Some were even feminine. Doofenshmirtz listed names and asked the cyborg if any were good or not, the cyborg said no to every single one. This was getting ridiculous.

"Ok how about Jerry?" The dictator waited for a yes or no.

Instead the cyborg looked at him like he was insane.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" He scowled "Look, I am just as frustrated as you are with this, do you think I want to be sitting here picking out names with you? I feel like I'm picking out baby names! But I'm not, I'm picking out names for a cyborg that DOESN'T LOOK LIKE ANYTHING, normally when a baby is created it looks like a certain name, but you're a cyborg and I have no clue what to name you! You have turned down every name I came up with, now how bout YOU think of a better one?"

The cyborg scowled and stayed silent.

"FINE! Be nameless! What do I care?" Doofenshmirtz threw his arms up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

The cyborg found himself angry, his master made him so mad sometimes! Sometimes he felt as if he hated his master. No, that is not right. He is not supposed to hate his master. His master created him and gave him life. He should not hate his creator. The cyborg shook his head, it was just anger, they were both frustrated from the situation. He didn't and could never hate his master.

"Hey Nameless! Get your semi-metal posterior in here before I deprogram your sorry butt!"

The cyborg complied and headed towards the door, it wasn't hate, it was anger. _Just _anger and nothing more.

…

"I got it!" The scientist snapped his fingers "Perrytron! …No…"

Yet again, his master was on the name subject. This time, while waiting for his dinner to be ready. The cyborg sighed and set the plate in front of his master.

"Ugh, I hate Peas…their so…Pea-y, it's got this taste that I can't even describe, it doesn't have a taste that you could just name off, it's hard to name the-" Doofenshmirtz eye widened in realization "Wait a minute…Pea….Borg…Pborg…P- Platyborg! That's it! The perfect name for you! I know I'd come up with it sooner or later! I am amazing, I outdo myself at everything, well played me, well played"

The cyborg tuned out his masters self-gloating. Platyborg…he liked it…it wasn't ridiculous or too long and it fit perfectly.

Platyborg nodded approvingly.

"Glad you like your name" The dictator smiled "Now go get me something else to eat before I kill you" The scientist slammed the plate in the cyborgs face, covering him in green mush. He then made his way to the door.

"And clean this mess up!" Doofenshmirtz slammed the door behind him.

Platyborg sighed and began to clean up the mess, but not before thinking up some of his own names for his master.

_Doof _fit just fine.


End file.
